Crossplay: Didn'ts
by Kuniklino
Summary: This is a small list of the things that didn't happen and what changes because of that in Crossplay. Please leave reviews on the proper chapter of Crossplay, not here.
1. Prologue

This is a list of what _didn't_ happen in my story Crossplay because things changed, and some of the ramifications for each change. I'll try to release a Didn'ts chapter soon after each Crossplay chapter at least until there simply isn't anything relevant in the story anymore. If you leave a review, please leave it on the proper Crossplay chapter and not here.

If anyone notices a didn't that I've missed putting in a chapter. let me know through a PM or a review please!

-Kuniklino

oOo;

Kurama didn't lose its yin ('dark') chakra, instead losing its yang chakra when it was sealed. The yin chakra is less vital, which translates to less burning while using it but also less regeneration.

Kurama is... _not unfriendly_. It may not like most humans, but it won't be trying to get out of its cage or anything. It is happy where it is.

Not a big list for the prologue, but the prologue was short.


	2. Chapter 1

Naruto doesn't hate Sasuke anymore. Naruto also doesn't try to get Sakura to choose him over Sasuke anymore... or rather Kushina doesn't hate/strive for affection. The team will be calmer.

Kushina implements a better diet. She won't be a shrimp for too long.

Kushina missed 'playing ninja' with the Konohamaru Corps. This means that he (and his team) never ran into Gaara, Kankuro, or Temari. They also didn't get any forewarning for the chuunin exams.


	3. Chapter 2

Kurama won't be fighting against Kushina drawing on its chakra. Combined with the chakra itself being less 'wild', this means more control and less wasted chakra.

Kushina ditched the orange, opting for darker colors. In either form she's going to be taken more seriously by not seeming incompetent at first glance. Enemies will also be deadlier at first contact.

Kushina didn't ignore the shadow clone's memories, giving her a jumpstart on serious training.

Sasuke didn't disrupt the genjutsu distraction on the second floor before the exams. Many less teams made it to the room before testing began. Sasuke didn't meet or get beaten by Rock Lee, so no special taijutsu for him. Sakura also didn't get repulsed by Lee.

Kushina and Team 7 didn't meet Kabuto, and Kushina didn't piss off the entire room drawing all attention to herself. More attention on the others means more stress during the test, with more mistakes.

Kushina didn't come to the Forest of Death unprepared, which raised her teammates' trust in her competence. That plus known experience in trap-setting particularly helped Sakura's ire. A quieter Sakura is a happier Sasuke, one that tolerates Sakura's presence more easily.

Team 7 didn't spend a long time out in the forest before they entered the tower. They missed Gaara (again!) along with Orochimaru, which led to Sasuke not having or even _knowing about_ the cursed seal. Team 7 also didn't encounter sound nin.

A lot less genin made it through the Forest of Death with intact teams, thus meaning no preliminary rounds got to happen. Kushina and everyone else misses a chance to see Gaara yet again. Sasuke doesn't get to see Lee again, so still no special taijutsu... he'll be trained in and using a different style by Kakashi.

Neji didn't beat Hinata due to his injuries, and so her confidence was not crushed and Kushina didn't vow vengeance for her.

Sakura didn't fight Ino, and so didn't get dropped before the final rounds of the exams. Unfortunately her Lee-avoidance ran out, poor Sakura.


	4. Chapter 3

Sakura didn't get totally abandoned by Kakashi (not for lack of trying, though), and got lucky enough to get trained by Mitarashi Anko! So much for silly non-kunoichi things like thinking a diet is a good thing, or the horrible screeching.

Kushina didn't get 'trained' by Ebisu, which means no bath-house or hot springs, which means no Jirayia which means no nifty toad summons or rasengan or whatever. Toads are boring anyhow, dattebane!

Sasuke didn't keep blowing off Sakura, which means that he's listening to her when she suggests things that might give him more power. Happier Sasuke is happier Sakura, which is quieter Sakura, which is happier Sasuke, so yeah. And happier Sasuke is less defensive Sasuke, which means bonding!

Kushina didn't go to the Archive Library as Naruto, and so didn't have the rather difficult time that he would have had otherwise. Yes, I use the pronouns of the form she's in at the time, even if it gets confusing. Let me know if there's any spots where it isn't clear who is talking or thinking about who.

Kushina didn't spend all her training time hyper and flailing around shouting about cool new jutsu. Instead she practiced chakra control, which meant that clones cost less chakra to make, which meant making more clones, which led to less chakra, which... so after half a month, she had over 100 cumulative years of control practice. Exponential growth is fun, dattebane!

Kushina didn't ignore Hinata, which led Hinata to several breakthroughs in chakra control, learning the shadow clone technique, and completely new exercises that enhance the Gentle Fist.


	5. Chapter 4

Sasuke didn't learn Lee's taijutsu, so no Strong Fist and no Lion Combo. He gets a Tiger Style taijutsu instead.

Sakura didn't dismiss Naruto's (Kushina's) words outright, which led her to her undōryō henkan no jutsu, the Momentum Transformation technique. This ignores silly little things like Newton's Laws of motion and allows her to transform straight-line momentum into angular momentum (something modern science can't do). Because she's smart, and she has a split personality, she's probably the only person on the planet that can actually handle doing the math necessary during combat to use it properly.

Kushina didn't ignore her eternal summer day problem, and the clones she sent throughout Fire Country to do all the odd jobs may have made Fire Country harder to infiltrate by removing one of the more common excuses for a new and unknown person to be in the area. 'I'm doing odd jobs for the Ishikabas' doesn't work when there aren't odd jobs to be done.

Hinata didn't keep her stuttering, due to her increasing confidence. Another vicious circle, her increased confidence impressed her father, which made him less strict on her, which increased her confidence, and so on.

Kurama didn't fight the seal, instead 'improving' its host. It's probably a good thing that it is running out of ideas for improvements...


	6. Chapter 5

Hinata didn't stick with simple Gentle Fist. Oops. I guess she'll have to make do with being able to close tenketsu with her sword too, and at range with senbon. Such a shame, ne?

Hayate Gekko wasn't in the wrong place at the wrong time, and didn't get killed for overhearing something he shouldn't've. More more proctor power!

Rock Lee didn't take Sakura seriously enough, not that even fair forewarning would have helped him, and so Sasuke lost yet another chance to pick up his Gentle Fist.

Gaara also didn't take Hinata seriously enough, and wasn't paying enough attention to her needle and sword strikes. He paid for that with his life as well as the Ichibi's life. Akatsuki's gonna be pissed...!

Orochimaru didn't plan for his jinchuuriki to die from a senbon. No invasion during the exams. Time to go shopping at Bijuu-'R'-Us? Konoha gets time and enough forewarning of potential trouble to prepare for a fight.

Kushina didn't get a chance to talk to Kankuro or Temari before the exams, and Kankuro is unfriendly enough to swear vengeance for Gaara's death.


	7. Chapter 6

Orochimaru didn't invade, so the exam continues to its conclusion!

A few people didn't ignore Kushina when he was fighting with his sword style. Perhaps he'll be treated better?

Kakashi didn't get to the stadium on time. Unlike some other times he's been late, this one might repercussions?


End file.
